


To stand on the line of hope.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting what you can't ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To stand on the line of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the future, maybe a year or so before shit starts hitting the fan for the Vongola.

Meeting with Gokudera Hayato meant being prepared for the possibility of entering his office and finding him fast asleep on his couch or at his desk. As the bearer of the Ring of Storm, Gokudera was the brains behind the Vongola Family, and if that position alone wasn’t already enough to keep him busy, his habit of stretching himself out thin in the name of his leader did the trick. He was one of those strange people who actually _looked_ for work, and did not know what to do with himself when he had more than fifteen minutes of free time. Yamamoto, for one, had grown accustomed to coming around and finding Gokudera sprawled out on his couch with one arm over his eyes and another one stretched across a very tall stack of papers on the floor, looking as though he had fallen asleep in the middle of reading a report. The radio would be on at full volume, occasionally spitting static out and blaring important messages that Gokudera was too far gone to hear.

 

This was how Yamamoto found Gokudera the day he had made his decision and went to the Vongola Family mansion in order to announce it. Rather than leave, however, the bearer of the Ring of Rain turned the radio off, fetched a blanket, tucked it around Gokudera’s shoulders and then hunkered down at the desk to wait for the other man to wake up. It was a little past midnight when Gokudera finally opened his eyes.

 

“Ah… Takeshi…?”

 

“Hey, there. It’s been a while, huh?”

 

Yamamoto beamed. Gokudera pushed himself up, and visibly resisted the urge to yawn. “What time is it?” the mid-range specialist murmured, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Time for you to stop working and go back to sleep.”

 

“You know I can’t do that.”

 

 _Sure you can,_ Yamamoto wanted to say. _You just choose not to._ He watched Gokudera as the latter picked up the clipboard he had been reading and frowned at the pages.

 

“What brings you here? I thought you had a game out in Tokyo.”

 

“Not anymore.” Yamamoto only laughed at Gokudera’s startled look. “I’m leaving the team, Hayato. Staying pro is just going to distract me from my duties to the family.”

 

“But… but you’re not really part of…”

 

“I intend to be. I haven’t told Tsuna yet — I wanted you to be the first one to know.”

 

But Gokudera didn’t seem to hear his last sentence at all; the ring guardian was now wide awake and punching in the first number on his cellular phone, the one whom everyone knew to be Tsuna’s. “This is great news!” he exclaimed. “I should let the 10th know… he’ll be so happy!”

 

“Ah. Right. Of course.”

 

Gokudera jumped up as soon as their boss had answered, and stepped out of the office in order to converse with him. Yamamoto leaned back in his seat and wondered how long it was going to take before he’d have enough strength to stop Gokudera from chasing Tsuna’s shadow and start looking at what was right in front of him.


End file.
